


dorothea

by g_minor_mozart (orphan_account)



Series: evermore [1]
Category: evermore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, I'm Always A Slut For An Allusion To Icarus, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Song: dorothea (Taylor Swift), i just really love girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/g_minor_mozart
Summary: i just really love this song and it's such a good vibe and i can't do it justice in a story but here we are. unnamed girl character with a crush on dorothea.
Series: evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	dorothea

_hey dorothea, do you ever stop and think about me?_

do you ever think about when we’re on the rooftop with the quilt i made for an art project but never finished? it didn’t cover our legs all the way and we pressed close to keep warm as we listened to the beatles and you told me about the challah bread you made yesterday.

the stars in your eyes and the stars in the sky and your perfume that’s lilacs and magazine centerfolds.

i want to jump off the roof with you and fly and not think about hitting the ground until we hit it together. i’ll be icarus and touch the stars in your eyes and ignore how my wings are dripping down my shoulder blades.

do you ever think about what it was like when we could love? when we could hug in the sunshine and all the other girls would say, i wish me and my friends were as close as they are. when you were more than a cluster of pixels on a screen and more than a word my mother spits like it’s a swear.

i wrote poems about you, you know. you were aphrodite and i was just a girl who lived on earth and we moved to the countryside and listened to classical music and baked macarons and had a wheat-colored cat who slept in an unfinished quilt at our bedside.

do you ever think about what i said that night, fifty or one hundred or one thousand nights ago? when i told you i loved you?

(when i told you i wanted to spend my life with no one but you? when i told you i wanted to be icarus and you would be the sun?)

dorothea, you’re vastly brighter than me and you’re the sun and your eyes mirror the stars and the planets are jewels on your fingers and all of the moons with their godly names orbit your head, and i am just a spark on the surface of the earth who needs wax wings to reach you, (and i know it’s selfish of me to think you might dim your light so that my wings might not melt and we can be together),

but

i can’t help but wonder if you ever think about us.


End file.
